


Day 6 Song Story: Still

by fragilepopcorn



Series: Day6 Song Stories [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, very very angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilepopcorn/pseuds/fragilepopcorn
Summary: Why are my eyesSo fuzzy nowadays





	Day 6 Song Story: Still

**_Someday_ **

**_The dark clouds will pass_ **

**_Someday_ **

**_I hope that_ **

**_There'll be a day when_ **

**_We'll brightly smile again_ **

 

_‘Today is gonna be a good day’_

 

Sungjin keeps on chanting in his mind, making it like a mantra to himself. It becomes like a habit to him ever since that day. How long was it? 2 years, yes 2 years since he last saw him, his loved one, the one that only matters in his life.

 

He puts on earphones on his ears before going out of his apartment door. Playing an upbeat song that he hopes it can brighten up his mood for the day. Even though he knew that it won’t even work, but still at least he tried.

 

*****

 

**_Now on that sidewalk_ **

**_Will be us who'll_ **

**_Walk under sunshine_ **

**_That shines warmly_ **

**_It's shadowy and dim_ **

**_Like that_ **

**_Day isn't beautiful anymore_ **

 

He walked at the same path to his work. He hates it, he hates every step he takes. it's always reminded him of that person.

 

He stops in front of the park they used to visit and had a good time together. A flash of good old memory comes to his mind. When they were chatting and laughing on the swing.

 

Sungjin can't help but sighs, looking at the autumn sky above him. It never looked so bright in his eyes, ever since that day. The sun never shines the same again like it used to be. He remembers the weather forecast he saw before going out of his apartment.

 

The caster said with a bright voice even smiling sheepishly saying that today will be a sunny day even though it's getting colder in autumn.

 

 _'Must be good to be happy'_ He thinks _._

 

"I guess I've forgotten how to be happy" He begins to walk again.

 

**_Why is the sky_ **

**_So overcast_ **

**_Today_ **

 

****

 

**_Like a faint string of light_ **

**_That falls between clouds_ **

**_I need your help_ **

**_To make me smile_ **

**_Even barely_ **

 

It was summer 5 years ago that Sungjin met him for the first time. A person that made him happy as well made his life miserable now.

 

"Hi, I'm Younghyun" with a pair of foxy eyes and a bright smile, he reached out his hand towards Sungjin.

 

_'he is beautiful'_

 

Sungjin couldn't help but think that way when he saw that combo as he holds the said person's hand. Meanwhile the other just stare into his oh-so-called-galaxy-eyes (courtesy of Wonpil). The two of them were lost in each other thought until Jae cleared his throat.

 

As the days gone by, through all the seasons that year to another spring. They became closer, even closer than a mere friendship. They would eat their lunch together on the cafetaria and go to the library after, or hang out for a couple cups of coffee after class if they were not having band practices. Sometimes the band also join them, but mostly it's just the two of them.

 

Sungjin found out that the latter is so fun to be with. Even though they were in different departments, they shared lots of common things. From how they love to eat, to their taste of books and music.

 

_'So that's why Jae is so persistent to make him join the band.'_

 

He thinks as he looked at Younghyun who was immersed in the novel he read with earphones dangling on both of his ears. Sungjin can vaguely heard brit pop music coming out of the earphone. He has a really fine figure, but the evening sunlight that came in from the library's window really define the younger's figure even more beautiful.

 

Sungjin then tapped the fingers that was holding the novel responded by the foxy eyes turned to him with a curious yet confused look. Younghyun took off one of the earphones on his ears, he was leaning forward towards the table so that he can hear better. Don't know what was happening inside his mind, Sungjin just pulls the younger one's hand lightly, and pushes himself forward. His other hand snatched Youghyun's novel and making a shield for their faces besides them. He kissed Younghyun at that instant.

 

Younghyun on the other hand, was really shocked. His eyes blinked rapidly, not sure of what he was experiencing. But then, after a few microseconds, Younghyun finally registered his mind, he responded Sungjin's kiss, letting the older lead him.

After what it feels like forever, even though it's only for a few seconds, they finally broke the kiss. Both of their faces were so feels so hot and red that Sungjin can swear that his face certainly looked as horrible and red as a boiled crab.

 

"L--let's go h-home.." he said then stood up, leading him and Younghyun towards the parking lot where he parked his car.

 

On their way home, the car was filled with awkward silence between the 2 of them, only the radio sound can be heard. Sometimes they steal a glance at each other, but will look at the other way if their eyes met.

 

Younghyun felt so uncomfortable by the heavy aura around them. He looks at Sungjin whose eyes still fixed on the road, all steady and such, but he also can see that the older was really nervous. His hands were sweating on the steering wheel and he swear to god that he saw Sungjin hands trembled. He gruntled.

 

"Can you please say something? It's uncomfortable you know.." He finally said something with a sigh after.

 

"W-what? You hungry? Should we eat before we go home?" Yet another awkward response comes out from Sungjin's mouth.

 

"Not that. What was that before?"

 

"A… kiss?" Sungjin said, eyes still won't meet Younghyun's. "I'm sorry okay.. that was really sudden, but I can't help it. You were so beautiful with all that sunshine and stuff." Sungjin rambled.

 

"What are you apologizing for Hyung? You feel sorry after I even responded to that? I don't know that you are this dumb hyung." Younghyun laughs, he didn't feel that Sungjin could be this dumb.

 

Sungjin stopped his car on the side of the road. Finally looked at Younghyun, eyes gleaming with curiousness.

 

"So… so, you like me too? Because.. you know.. I like you.." His voice was barely heard. It was really hard for him to say that with the nervousness he got.

 

"Yes I am, Hyung.. I like you.." Younghyun nods, smiling as he said that. Sungjin smiles so happily and he becomes so giddy behind the steering wheel when they continue their road home.

 

***

**_Those bright days_ **

**_Between us_ **

**_Are over_ **

**_But it's still too early_ **

**_To give you up_ **

 

2 years later, Sungjin and Jae had graduated from the university while Younghyun was still studying there with Wonpil and Dowoon. Their relationship has grown stronger ever since.

 

Younghyun stops by at Sungjin's apartment like he always did. Sometimes to watch movies together, having dinner together or even only for reading books. Sungjin has grown accustomed by the presence of Younghyun in his apartment. It feels weird instead if Younghyun didn't came.

 

But that day was different, Younghyun came a lot later than usual.

 

_'I guess he's busy on his projects.'_

 

Sungjin thinks to himself as he saw the clock hanging on his living room wall. He began to focus on his works instead, yes working as business developer staff sometimes requires him to bring some work home.

 

Not long after, the doorbell rings. Sungjin knows too well who it was just by the way it rings 3 times. He opened the door with full happiness in his heart, only to find Younghyun standing by the door, eyes swollen and one of his cheeks bruised. Sungjin swears he also saw tear tracks on Younghyun's face.

 

"Younghyun, what happened? Who did this to you?" There was a fire burning in Sungjin's heart. "I'll get back to him!" He really wants to know who did that to the love of his life, wanting to make their life miserable.

 

"Hey Hyung.. I'm fine" the younger said weakly, smile forming on his face, but not the usual bright one. It feels more like hurting than happy. "Umm, can I get in?" Younghyun continued.

 

"Sure" Sungjin held Younghyun's hand, dragging Younghyun inside to his bedroom. "We can calm down that bruise of yours." Little did he know, Younghyun cried again in silence looking at their hands.

 

They handled Younghyun's bruise in silence. Sungjin's heart hurts whenever Younghyun flinched at the sudden stings and warmth of the compress placed on his cheek. Tears once again make their way to his cheeks.

 

Sungjin hugs him and waits until Younghyun calmed down, his hands rocking on the younger's back nonstop while Younghyun sobs.

 

Once he calmed down, Younghyun starts talking, even before Sungjin could ask him.

 

Younghyun told Sungjin that his dad came back from Canada to visit him. And the worst thing is his dad found out that Younghyun is dating Sungjin when he accidentally saw the two kissing in front of Younghyun's apartment 2 days before.

 

The dad became furious of what he saw, he came to Younghyun's apartment right today after his work, saying he's so disappointed and disgusted in him for having a man as his partner. Younghyun of course argued, saying Sungjin is the only one for him.

 

His dad can't take it, he beat Younghyun on the face. He then made the decision that Younghyun have to come back with him to Canada next week and have to transfer his studies no matter what, no more debate and he just left, leaving Younghyun crying in his apartment alone.

 

"I'm sorry Hyung.." Younghyun starts to sob again with his hands on his face. "He wants me to break up with you. He wants me to get married in Canada with the girl of his choice." He stopped, his sobs getting harder. "I don't want that.. I want to be with you Hyung.. I love you.. but I can't do anything..."

 

Sungjin was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He wants to deny what he just heard, but nothing can be done. Who was him to Younghyun's dad? And his dad was right, there was no future in their relationship. He finally cries, hugging Younghyun. The later cries harder than he already was, bawling his heart out.

 

They cried until they were asleep, in each other arms and no letting go. At Least for that night, the last night they were together.

 

***

 

**_Someday_ **

**_The day will clear again_ **

**_Someday_ **

**_The darkness that follows us_ **

**_Will disappear_ **

**_I have hope_ **

 

Tonight is the night of the university reunion. Everyone come, and is Sungjin. Dragged by his friends because everyone wants the band to also have reunion gigs. Ever since that day, they never have gigs. It's useless without the bassist, Younghyun. But then he agreed to have reunion gigs, it's a big event for them once in a while. And also Jae insists that he will be the bassist to fill the missing place.

 

15 minutes before the performance, Jae is nowhere to be found. Sungjin, as the band leader feels responsible about it, calling Jae.

 

"Yes captain?" Jae finally answers after 5 times of calling him.

 

"Where the f*ck are you Hyung? It's only 15 min before our performance. Come back at this instant."

 

"Whoa Whoa there Sungjin. I'm on my way okay? And y'all gonna be so surprised on what I bring."

 

"Whatever. If you don't come in 30 secs, I won't give you anymore beer and you can't come to my house."

 

"Whatt--" Sungjin hang up.

 

Luckily, Jae comes at that instant. And as he said to Sungjin before everyone in his band surprised to see on what or who he brought there. Especially Sungjin whose more into shock than surprised.

 

**_Why are my eyes_ **

**_So fuzzy nowadays_ **

 

Sungjin can't believe his eyes and what he saw in front of him. The one he loves the most yet the one that makes his suffers the most for these 2 years. Yes, it's Younghyun. He came back from Canada for a while just the day before the reunion.

 

Everyone doesn't know except for Jae. Jae dragged Younghyun to the reunion and said that everyone will love it to have him back. And yes, Jae is right. Dowoon and Wonpil have been freaking out since they saw Younghyun and Jae from afar. And for Sungjin, he just stays at where he stands, admiring him, and realizing on how much he missed the younger one that he really wants to cry. But he doesn’t, thankfully.

 

“So Younghyun hyung will perform with us right?” Dowoon storms at him.

 

“I will, I guess? But I don’t think it’ll be as good as when we used to play.” Younghyun laughs.

 

“I’m sure you will be fine! You are such a music genius hyung! OMG we missed you so much.” Now, it’s Wonpil’s turn, he hugs Younghyun as he said that.

 

“Yup! And you know what guys, he is just as good as we were before, even better! Plus, you guys must thank me because if I didn’t dragged him here, he won't come to have gigs with us! Geez didn’t you missed us Bri?” Jae rambles.

 

The conversation of the four keeps on going when Sungjin choose to busy himself with the crews, checking and preparing everything for the gig but sometimes still steal a glace to look at Younghyun.

 

“Busy much, leader?” Younghyun finally comes to him after the crew left.

 

“Nah, just checking things for our gigs. Hahaha” he laughs dryly.

 

“You never change Hyung, always be the most responsible among us.”

 

“Can’t help it, can I?” And the two of them laughs.

 

It’s time for the performance, the group are really cheered by the crowds, it’s the most favorite band of the university, they said. Plus, Younghyun is there, the crowds are even more surprised to see him there, he has lots of fans giving his looks and cool personality.

 

**_There were these days_ **

**_We stood side by side_ **

**_That were so beautiful_ **

 

***

 

**_So goodbye_ **

**_If someone_ **

**_Turns against the other_ **

**_The end begins_ **

**_Even if it's undeserved_ **

 

“GUYS! WE DID IT!” Jae shouts behind the stage as they finished their gigs. “And I was right! BRIAN IS EVEN BETTER THAN WE WERE BEFORE.” He is still so loud, still having the endorphin rush within him.

 

“Hahaha thanks I guess?” Younghyun laughs. “And thank you for dragging me here.. I meant it” He continues.

 

“Anytime~ now it’s time for us to mingle~ I want to taste that wine and dessert.” Jae shouts again followed by the other two tailing behind him, leaving behind Younghyun alone in the backstage room.

 

Just in time, Sungjin once again finished talking and thanking the crews of the stage. He gets in the room only to find Younghyun sit and chilling with his bass, playing some random melody.

 

“Oh? Only you?”

 

Younghyun stops at what he is doing by the familiar voice.

 

“Yes. Jae and dopil are mingling. Jae wants to taste the wine he said haahaha” He puts the bass beside him.

 

“Ah, I see..” Sungjin sit besides Younghyun.

 

He knew that too well that it’s not only “mingling”. Jae must be all behind this.

 

“You did well on the stage Hyung, cool as usual.” Younghyun starts the convo between them, trying not to get awkward. It’s been so long anyway.

 

“You too Younghyun, look who's the one who got the most fans cheering here.” He smirks at Younghyun.

 

“Hahahaha no, it’s for us.. Not just for me, I’m sure.” Younghyun denies with a laugh that Sungjin missed so much. He just wants to hug and kiss the latter right here, right now, but he can’t. “How was your work Hyung?” Younghyun words breaks the train of thought that Sungjin has.

 

“Oh, great. All is well, I got promoted last week as manager.”

 

“Wow, congrats Hyung.”

 

“Thank you Younghyun. So how’s Canada?” There's a long gap before he continues. “How are you and your wife doing?” It feels like he is such a masochist for asking that. He knew that it will only hurt him, but he can’t help it.

 

“Canada is good Hyung, thank you for asking.” Younghyun as well, stopped for what it feels forever before he continues to answer. “As for me and my wife. We are doing fine ...” Another gap of silence. “And… we are expecting a child soon this year, so she can’t come with me. I want to tell this to everyone, but I guess I was late? Hahahaha” Younghyun laughs dryly.

 

The words “expecting a child” that comes out from Younghyun’s mouth is making Sungjin hearts crumbled even more. But instead of showing it to Younghyun, he just smiles so softly. He doesn’t want to make Younghyun feels sorry than he already is for these 2 years.

 

“Congratulations, Younghyun.” He said, a smile forming on his face.

 

“Thank you Hyung… I hope you guys can come to Canada when the kid is born.” He smiles with the same foxy eyes he had a bit happy and also sad.

 

“We will Younghyun, we will” Sungjin ruffles the younger one’s hair.

 

_‘Or more likely, I will.’_

 

**_Since we can't turn around_ **

**_Each other_ **

**_I'll continue_ **

**_To stay here_ **

**_Since I_ **

**_Still want you_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, Ren here~
> 
> I'M SO SORRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS SUFFER, BUT I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ALONE TT-TT  
> I guess I'm a super masochist to make this fic. please don't hate me D':
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic :')  
> come drowning in sungbri's ocean with me at twitter @fragilepopcorn
> 
> until the next Song Story or another works~


End file.
